Власть
by Mrs MacKay types
Summary: небольшая зарисовка по мотивам книги/сериала "Да Министр"; пре-слэш, Хэкер/Хамфри. (дубль с фигбука)


- Министр… - взмолился Хамфри, - прошу Вас…

Наше совещание длилось уже почти два часа и, похоже, он наконец понял, что на этот раз ему меня не переубедить. Переговоры окончательно зашли в тупик.

- Обещаю Вам… - начал он.

- Обещаете?– перебил я, делая вид, что спор мне наскучил. На самом же деле его смятение немало меня развлекало.

- Что же именно Вы мне обещаете, Хамфри?

- Что… Вам будет угодно, господин министр, - последовал уклончивый ответ.

- Так значит - конкретных предложений у Вас нет.

Пусть Хамфри и не мечтает меня провести. Слава богу, я в департаменте не первый месяц. Ясно, как день, что на этот раз у него не припасено никаких козырей в рукаве, и ему нечего предложить мне по существу обсуждаемого вопроса.

- Но... может быть, в ближайшем будущем - или в долгосрочной перспективе - я смогу быть Вам полезен, господин министр, - взволнованно продолжил Хамфри.

Я прервал его взмахом руки. Слишком неопределённо, совершено неубедительно. Вероятно, хочет выиграть немного времени.

- Вы просто надеетесь, что ПМ переведёт меня в какое-нибудь другое министерство, не так ли? Мне от вашего обещания не будет никакого проку.

Я знал статистику: в среднем министры не задерживаются на своих местах дольше одиннадцати месяцев, я же провёл в МАДе уже без малого шестнадцать.

По ставшему ещё более кислым виду Хамфри было понятно, что я его раскусил.

Но, разумеется, он не мог позволить себе сдаться – он должен был снова продемонстрировать коллегам, что его министр полностью приручен и ест у него из рук. Он должен был убедить меня отказаться от решения, которое в итоге могло привести к концу Департамента Административных Дел в его существующем виде: к реорганизации и сокращению. К переменам. На кону была его профессиональная репутация и - одновременно - его драгоценное министерство. Я мог привести его к двойному проигрышу.

Хамфри опёрся на стол, наклонился вперёд и завёл с самыми проникновенными своими интонациями:

- Господин министр… пожалуйста… я прошу Вас –...

Я строго взирал на него, а он продолжал всё более проникновенно:

- ... как друга, - тут он опять запнулся, но всё же заставил себя произнести: - Джеймс…

А вот это действительно что-то новое. И как у него только язык повернулся. До сих пор этот упрямец ни разу не называл меня по имени, хотя я в свой первый же день в департаменте попросил всех сотрудников личного офиса обращаться ко мне без церемоний. И всё же Хамфри в своём репертуаре: не "Джим", а "Джеймс"...

- Вы никогда не были мне другом. Хампи, - осадил я его.

Я напомнил ему, что, пожалуй, единственный раз, когда он - вынужденно – выступил на моей стороне, случился-то только потому, что премьер собирался упразднить МАД – к которому старина Хамфри за двадцать лет работы так трогательно привязался.

Хамфри выслушал меня, приняв (точнее изобразив) пристыженный вид.

- Появились у Вас какие-нибудь соображения по делу? Если нет – можете идти. Мне нужно сделать пару звонков своим бывшим коллегам из «Реформ».

Стоило мне упомянуть журналистов, как Хамфри побелел, словно полотно.

- Министр, нет! – выпалил он и в панике вскочил на ноги.

Итак, он вернулся к официальному протоколу: я снова «министр».

Может быть, он уже настолько отчаялся, что посмеет оскорбить меня взяткой? (Которую, я, разумеется, с негодованием отвергну. Кстати говоря, постоянные заместители получают ощутимо больше, чем их (номинальные) начальники - министры. Ещё и хватает наглости называть себя нашими скромными слугами.)

Я ждал. Ничего. Хамфри просто стоял, вцепившись в край стола и нервно кусая губы, словно собираясь для чего-то с духом. Взгляд его не отрывался от той самой папки с документами передо мной , которые я получил из конфиденциального источника (один из моих политических советников постарался), и которые могли преждевременно закончить его блестящую карьеру, а заодно и карьеры многих его коллег-бюрократов.

Я нетепеливо забарабанил пальцами по столу. Мой постоянный секретарь упорно хранил молчание.

Что ж, раз так - пришло время взять дело в свои руки.

- Хамфри, я намерен дать Вам последний шанс.

Он наконец поднял на меня глаза, в которых на мгновение мелькнула надежда, тут же, правда, сменившаяся недоверием.

- Как Вы знаете, на меня ополчилась пресса по поводу Национального Банка Данных: писаки настраивают против меня избирателей. Мне пришлись бы весьма кстати документы, о которых я слышал от своего приятеля из оппозиции. Проект Белой книги, например. Уверен, для Вас раздобыть его не составит труда.

Я откинулся на спинку стула, с удовольствием предвкушая рекцию Хамфри.

- Господин министр! - театральным шопотом воскликнул тот, трагично заламывая руки.

– Вы же знаете – я не вправе предоставлять Вам какую-либо информацию о решениях предыдущего правительства. Это будет... - он мгновенно исправил себя. - *Было бы* не по правилам.

Тут он посмотрел на меня с таким укором, что я не выдержал и сорвался. Его лицемерие сегодня переходит все границы.

- Не по правилам?! – вспылил я. – Хамфри, Вы что же, думаете, я с Вами в крикет играю?!

Можно подумать, он не сливал подобные документы совершенно посторонним журналистам - не раз и не два. Но вот помочь собственному министру - это видите ли "против правил"! Тоже мне - пай-мальчик нашёлся. Да как он смеет!

Думаю, мою вспышку гнева было слышно во всём личном офисе. Хорошо, что я предупредил Бернарда, чтобы моё совещание с сэром Хамфри не смели прерывать ни в коем случае. Надеюсь, он не подслушивает под дверью.(Большими сплетниками, чем личные секретари, насколько я знал, были только личные водители. И постоянные заместители).

Хамфри вдруг вспомнил о правилах и морали? Ему же хуже. Том Сарджент - мой предшественник в Министерстве административных дел - обещал одолжить мне свои записи по вопросу НБД, но если я смогу заставить сэра Хамфри отдать мне Белую Книгу... Это послужит ему хорошим уроком. Я должен наконец показать, кто здесь хозяин.

- Хамфри, это моё последнее предложение, - с деланым спокойствием продолжил я.

Хамфри же только гордо вздёрнул подбородок и с вызовом сверкнул на меня глазами. Я с трудом взял себя в руки. Не стоит идти на поводу у эмоций, я должен сохранять хладнокровие и контроль, иначе бог знает чем это всё закончится.

Нет, конечно, верность чиновников бюрократическому аппарату была почти трогательной... не сочетайся она с их вопиющим неуважением к своим политическим хозяевам. Они они без зазрения совести манипулируют нами, вводят в заблуждение, дезинформируют и натравливают друг на друга. Так что у меня просто нет выбора - я должен прижать его сейчас, или неповоротливая махина госслужбы в конце концов раскатает меня.

- Вижу, Вы не желаете быть мне полезны.

Будет упорствовать – подкину прессе кое-какие из тех любопытных фактов о вопиющей некомпетентности верхушки бюрократического Уайтхолла, что не так давно стали мне известны. Сдастся и предоставит мне документы по Банку Данных – сэр Арнольд тут же догадается о том, кто слил мне информацию. И в том и другом случае старине Хамфри в лучшем случае грозит ссылка в какую-нибудь богом забытую комиссию (по квотам рыбной ловли, например). В этой ситуации - с учётом дефицита времени и без возможности посоветоваться с более опытными коллегами - ему меня не переиграть.

Он тоже это понял. Хамфри снова опустил взгляд на мой козырь, моё смертельное оружие, папку с убийственной информацией. Взгляд, к этому моменту уже ставший влажным от готовых пролиться злых слёз. Его плечи поникли и спеси во всём его - обычно невероятно самодовольном и раздражающем - облике заметно поубавилось. Несколько минут я просто любовался этим прекрасным видом.

Жаль, добиться подобного смирения от него удаётся чрезвычайно редко. В прошлый раз я видел его таким, когда он чуть было не попал под угрозу журналистского расследования из-за ошибки, допущенной в самом начале своей чиновничьей карьеры. Тогда в моих силах было спасти его, что я по глупости и сделал. Надо сказать, он был мне благодарен весьма недолго.

- Ну хорошо, Хамфри, - теперь я решил проявить великодушие – или его видимость. Всё-таки эта игра в кошки-мышки доставляла мне ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие,- Вам не обязательно действительно передавать мне *сами* документы, равно как и их копии. Я понимаю, это может быть для Вас небезопасно. Давайте просто… побеседуем где-нибудь в приватной обстановке, как старые друзья...

Хамфри скривился – видимо вспомнил, какую отповедь я произнес, когда он сам попытался назвать меня другом

– ...я разрешаю Вам передать мне необходимую информацию устно.

Этот наглец снова опустился на стул, демонстративно не ответив, сложил руки в замок перед собой и отрешённо уставился куда-то в стену, почти совсем отвернувшись от меня.

- Ну что же, в таком случае… - я встал из-за стола и решительно направился к нему.

Хамфри нервно покосился на меня, но не двинулся с места. Похоже, решил объявить сидячую забастовку. Я вздохнул. Вот бы он проявлял подобную преданность не только по отношению к своему министерству, но и по отношению к своему министру. Ну неужели же придётся вытаскивать его из кабинета силой?

- Так что, Хамфри, услышу я от Вас что-нибудь полезное по поводу НБИ?

- Министр…, - мне показалось, он едва сдерживается, чтобы не разрыдаться,- я… не могу.

- Ну конечно, Ваши уста «скреплены печатью молчания» - так, кажется, у вас это называется?

Я наклонился к нему, схватил за локоть и - может быть, слишком уж резко - заставил подняться на ноги. Этот упрямец по-прежнему старательно отворачивался от меня.

- Знаете, что, Хамфри?...

Я взял его за подбородок и повернул к себе его расстроенное лицо. Вряд ли он мог видеть меня чётко из-за навернувшихся на глаза слёз, и вряд ли догадывался (должен признаться, как и я сам) до последнего мгновения, что же случится дальше.

- ... Я намерен разомкнуть эту печать , - объявил я (полагаю, неожиданно для нас обоих), и, положив ладонь на его затылок, сделал то, что безотчётно желал сделать с тех самых пор, как Бернард представил нас друг другу: впился в его губы.

Влажные ресницы чиркнули меня по щеке, он замер, но после секундного замешательства его рот податливо открылся навстречу моему вторжению. В том, как послушно, с какой готовностью, он откликнулся на поцелуй, чувствовалось отчаяние.

Я тут же заставил себя оторваться от него. Хамфри набрал воздуха в грудь, но я остановил его прежде, чем он успел что-либо сказать:

- Выбирайте... - внезапно севшим голосом проговорил я ему на ухо, крепко держа за плечи, - ... я твердо решил, что поимею либо Вас... либо Вашу драгоценную бюрократическую систему.

Хамфри не поднимал на меня взгляда – его ресницы трепетали, почти касаясь чуть порозовевших щёк. Но если его ладони раньше нервно упирались мне в грудь, - так и не решившись, впрочем, отстранить, - то теперь я вдруг перестал чувствовать это сопротивление. Кажется, он сделал выбор.

Вот и умница. Осталось только заставить его признать это вслух.

- Вы меня поняли? - я крепче сжал его плечи.

К чёрту МАД, к чёрту Фрэнка с его бумагами. Мне не терпелось вернуться к начатому.

- Да... – отозвался Хамфри едва слышно, почти застенчиво, словно сам не веря в то, что вынужден согласиться со мной.

Его взгляд украдкой метнулся в сторону, к подшивке документов под грифом *конфиденциально* на моём столе.

- Да, господин министр, - повторил он уверенней и посмотрел мне прямо в глаза.

Боюсь, моему постоянному секретарю теперь стало кристально ясно, какой властью он обладает надо мной. Слёз не было и в помине, в уголках губ снова затаилась самодовольная усмешка. Но я наконец-то чувствовал себя в полном праве убрать эту несносную усмешку с его губ поцелуем. И на этот раз куда более продолжительным.


End file.
